User blog:Gojiratheking/A Essay:Why Wikizilla Roleplay wiki didn't change it's name until now (and my views on all alternative names thus far)
So, recently Wikizilla Roleplay WIki changed it's name to the "Role-Play Grid". Thankfully, No controversy has spruced up from this yet, so I want to cover the history of WZRP "Name Changes" and why it hasn't changed until now. The Beginning So, we have to go back to it's first year. Ghidorahnumber1, now known as Ghido, made the site after A Overwhelming amount of people essentially boiled their argument down to "Yes". Titanollante literally said "No." to it, but that's besides the point. Around this time, Wikizilla was basically telling Roleplayers to go get on another site to do their things. This was A Few Years after Zilla Fanon was created to stop content known as "Fanzilla" from being made on wikizilla, since people were getting confused on what is and isn't fanon and Fanon content was even being added to canonical articles. Though, Zilla Fanon wasn't roleplay-centric and more focused on fan-fiction, fan-films and fan-series. I never experienced that time wikizilla was telling RPers to find their own site, but from what I heard it caused more drama and annoyance then solved. Into the later part of that year, there was complaints about the wikizilla staff being the main staff of the site, with most people citing that the wikizilla staff didn't enjoy roleplaying, which eventually lead to the treaty that seperated both WZ and WZRP from each-other, I wasn't around for the treaty, infact I even came after the treaty as I thought WZRP was affiliated with WZ. Supposedly, the treaty prevented Titanollante from coming to WZRP, aswell as some other seperations - One of the ones that didn't break the treaty was using WZ's Chat Icons. Name Changes In Following Years, It has been constantly brought up to change WZRP's name, to signify that they are no longer affiliates with WZ. Almost always gets replied with A Flat-out no, with most citing that most alternative names are too generic, or only focus on A Certain Aspect of the Role-playing - Sometimes even both. Some just didn't want it changed saying that there is nothing wrong with the then-used name. In 2015, The "Current" Name was announced, AKA The Roleplay Grid. It wasn't really mentioned again par some moments in 2016 and it finally got used in 2019, but that's about it. I'm fine with this one since I think it's A Good and not-generic name like some others. Oh boy, then comes 2016 with Sword Art Online Roleplay Wiki. In The Later Parts of August 2016, WZRP Changed it's name to Sword Art Online Roleplay Wiki for A Day. EVERYONE, even me who is usually chill over this kind of thing, hated it. Earlier in August, the change was hyped up and stated as important, which gave it the criticism that it really wasn't important to the point that saying it was is dishonest. It was also criticized for just being unfunny all around, Removing the main appeal of the wiki just to make it A SAO-only wiki, Stating that the change would provide A Positive Outlook when it really didn't, Being SAO-based of all things, and even the wiki's homepage and color scheme was criticized with people stating that the green and blue neon colors used looked horrible and made it hard to see the logo and links while the homepage was critized for being too bland, short and not very introductive. It was cancelled two hours in, but WZRP didn't return to normal until 7 Hours later. Not To Mention it was 2016 and there was the Neo Empire Arc, original Monster Island War 3, the Shin Goji arc, the PARP, Kamen Riders becoming overused to some, Meesmoth and Krazar Drama (Albit this dates back to 2015), The Original Birth Island, many heroes getting fucked over just to make villains stronger, most interesting plots getting shot down and even gyaosking first joined. That Year was waaaayy too controversial. In 2018, Two "New Names" were proposed, Dragon Ball Roleplay Wiki and Kamen Rider Roleplay Wiki. From What I've heard, both of these were rejected by the community. I can kinda see why, with Dragon Ball Roleplay wiki it's generic and has been used countless times before so it could be mistaken for another community, with Kamen Rider Roleplay Wiki it's also Generic. Both also focused on only one aspect of the RPverse. Hell, DarthShiro even stated that he hated that Gojiran was "trying to make the wiki dragon ball centric" over the staff application's introduction image being goku on namek explaining the application, aswell as the idea of the Dragon Ball Roleplay wiki rename. My Opinion on all name changes With The Roleplay Grid, I think this is one is good since it's actually creative, distinguishes it from being affiliated with any site, and doesn't focus on any particular franchise in the RPverse. Cannot say I'm A Fan of the colors used when they actually did the change this year though. The SAO RP thing was waaayyyy too extreme for something as simple as A Prank. A URL Change and Gojiran making A New Account for it was completely unnecessary, not to mention how it was revealed as A Prank AFTER WZRP returned to normal. Staypuft even wrote A joke page in protest. I always thought that most name change suggestions being rejected and people not wanting A Name Change after this was out of fear of it turning out like this one. Not to mention someone already did A SAO RP wiki that's mostly inactive, but still exists. Dragon Ball Roleplay and Kamen Rider Roleplay are very un-unique (especially the dragon ball one) for they only focus on one element of the RPVerse and one has been used before countless times. Overall, Except for the Roleplay Grid one which is great, none of these are actually any good and even flat-out terrible (Mainly the SAO one) for name changes. This is Gojira, and this blog is finished finally. P.S:Did you guess who I wrote this in the style of? Category:Blog posts